The present invention relates to the field of telecommunication, and more particularly to management of toll free telephone calls.
FIG. 1 is a functional diagram of a premises call center connecting an end user 116 to a business call center 108 via an originating Local Public Switched Telecommunications Network (PSTN) 106, a Long Distance Network 114 and terminating Local PSTN 106. Business call centers are typically put together by integrating multiple system components into a complete business solution to answer, service, queue and route inbound customer calls. These system components can include a Private Branch Exchange (PBX) 102, an Automatic Call Distributor (ACD) 112 and an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) System 110 in addition to customer service or help desk applications for the call center agents 104. Many call centers deploy a Computer Telephony Integration (CTI) server providing intelligent call routing. Traditionally, different vendors supplied the different system components and systems integrators pulled the components together into a solution.
FIG. 2 is a functional diagram of a network-based call center connecting an end user 116 to a business call center 108 via an originating Local PSTN 106, a Long Distance Network 114 and a terminating Local PSTN 106. Network call centers may include a Switch 122, an ACD 112 and an IVR 110 within the Long Distance Network 114 and provide call answering, servicing and queuing services. These services are built on call center solutions residing inside the network that aggregate the services across multiple business customers on the shared physical configurations. Many call center vendors have targeted this fast growing network call center market with PSTN integrated systems and solutions.
The call centers depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2 each share the disadvantage that long distance toll charges accrue while a call is on hold awaiting connection to a call center agent. Long distance toll charges also accrue while the caller is interacting with the Interactive Voice Response.
A method and system for managing a toll free long distance call to a business call center are disclosed. A toll free long distance call to a business call center is redirected to a local call center. The redirected toll free call is automatically answered in the local call center to determine whether long distance connection to the business call center is necessary. If connection to the remote call center is necessary, the redirected toll free call is bridged with a telephone connection in the business call center via a long distance network.